1H and 13C nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) is being used to characterize toxic fungal metabolites. New compounds whose structures were determined include three new cytocholasins related to cytochalasin H from Phomopis sp., dihydropergillin from A. ustus several new trichothecenes related to T-2 toxin.